You had me from hello
by DevotedtoScorbus
Summary: Albus and Scorpius act on their feelings for each other.


Student's rushed inside the Hogwarts castle as a storm started brewing. To no one's surprise, Scorpius and Albus hadn't returned. Professor McGonagall noticed the absence of the two Slytherin boys sighing happily.

In the meanwhile, Albus and Scorpius sat by the black lake sharing one blanket. Clouds darkened, a bolt of lightning appeared, and the thunder made a loud noise. Scorpius broke the silence, "Sometimes we need alone time. We are best friends seeking privacy," he smiled. Albus nodded his head, "I love the sound of that. I do like spending time with you, Scorpius," he smiled brightly at his friend.

Before long, as heavy rain poured, the two huddled together gazing straight ahead unbothered by the weather. Neither spoke for a while. Suddenly, Albus nudged Scorpius. They made eye contact, "I never in a million years imagined I would ever have a friend like you," the brunette boy spoke. Scorpius took a deep breath, "It doesn't even matter, we met anyway and I am always grateful to see your face every day." There was a slight pause, "I- Uhh-Albus…," he brushed it off.

Something did not feel right, not negatively speaking. Keeping in mind what Scorpius said, deep thought's raced through Albus's mind. Curiosity was the main factor. One of the many questions he wanted an answer to is, are he and Scorpius not what they appear to be? At this moment, he realized they needed to talk.

Filled with confidence and certainty, Albus grabbed Scorpius by the chin turning it in his direction with eye to eye contact. At first, no words were spoken which isn't out of the ordinary considering the fact it's happened more times than they can count. Albus gulped, "Scorpius, we need to face reality. Perhaps, we aren't ready to talk about certain aspects of our relationship and even though we probably shouldn't rush, it's now or never. Do you understand?" Scorpius processed everything and responded, "I've been meaning to do it. It's just; I don't want anything to change. I need you." Subconsciously, Scorpius had his hand on top of Albus's without realizing it. He was completely distracted.

Albus shifted his eyes at their joined hands, blushing slightly. His hand was still like ice. He didn't bother to comment on the moment. Rather, he knew being friends was old news. In fact, maybe after all, friendship was non-existent since he could remember from the first encounter to now. His heart was beating. He took Scorpius by his free hand and placed it on his heart, "Do you feel that Scorpius? That's my heart beating for you," he whispered softly.

Albus needed to do what Albus needed to do. He pulled Scorpius closer with their lips inches apart and planted one on him.

Very gently, Albus pulled Scorpius to the ground lying on top of him. He interlaced their fingers and continued to kiss Scorpius like his life depended on it. He wanted to feel every inch and not miss a spot. Let the truth be known, Albus Potter was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. There was no doubt within him telling him otherwise.

Scorpius was stunned. He didn't expect a kiss from his best friend, Albus. The feelings were mutual. It took every ounce of his well-being to remain sane because this changed everything. Thoughts wandered through his head repeatedly, mostly of his first kiss a moment ago. Feeling the urge to return the favor, he wrapped his hands around Albus's waist pulling him closer.

Their bodies touched and for a split second, both stood still in shock as their hearts beat 100x more than normal. It felt like a dream because never in a million years did Scorpius believe he would be locking lips with the one and only person he loves as if it were some secret. He finally connected their lips together pouring his heart and soul into it.

The kiss deepened filled with passion. He brought Albus to the ground getting the upper hand staring into his eyes with the most pure smile. There was never going back from this. Everything made sense. They belonged together without doubt.

Taking the opportunity, Scorpius licked Albus's lip just to taste him if only once. At that point, he was long gone. Neither thought the kiss would become intense and yet it was beyond powerful. A first kiss is never forgotten. "Albus you're addicting," Scorpius spoke breathlessly.

Four years of denial had to end sometime and much to their astonishment, the timing was now. Pretending they are friends wasn't an option. Returning to how they were is impossible. Scorpius wanted Albus and would be lying to himself if he thought differently. Scorpius kissed Albus's lower lip giving it a lick, just to taste him a little bit.

The kissing lasted for a while longer. Scorpius looked at Albus, his face full of happiness. "Do you want to continue this in our room?" Albus wanted nothing more, "I can go all night. I just can't believe it took us this long." The two stood up heading to the castle hand in hand. Little did they know, all eyes were on them.


End file.
